a most unlikely pairing
by tinglingsensation
Summary: Justin needs a partner for the Yule ball. Everyone is taken. The most unlikely pairing ensues. Warning: randomness, slash, sappy thoughts. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Justin needs a partner for the Yule Ball. The most unlikely pairing ensues. 

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.

**Note:** I've got the idea from an article we used at an English exam. It's about the fact that Dumbledore is gay and about the non-existence of homosexual people in Hogwarts. The author asks himself why there are no homosexuals at Hogwarts and says that Blaise could have asked Justin out. I found that idea splendid, so I just had to write it down. 

**Ye be warned:** slash. Fluff. Sappy thinking. Weee. It's canon (except for the main pairing and Hannah/Zacharias) Justin is interpreting too much. Lol. 

Justin was alone outside, staring at the great lake. Tears were running down his cheeks, falling to the ground like raindrops. How could she? How could she break his heart like this? He growled. This was all Potter's fault. Oh, if he wasn't such a great person and the saviour of the wizarding world, Justin might even be angry with him. 

Padma. His lovely Padma. She would go to the yule ball with that Weasley boy. Justin would despise him, but how to despise someone who would make his little Padma happy? This was all Potter's fault. If he hadn't stood up for his good friend, loyal as he was, Justin would be the one on Padma's side. 

Weasley had not be brave enough to ask Padma out himself, so Potter, brave Potter, had used a stunning tactic to help his friend. He had asked out Parvati, Padma's twin sister, and had arranged Padma's and Weasley's date like this. Justin couldn't have done it better himself. 

But now? Now that his future wife was lucky in some other's arms, whom did he have? Hannah? No, she was going out with Zacharias. He couldn't understand her. How could she? His sweet little Hannah. She was high on his adoration list, right behind Padma. And now? Hermione Granger? That stunning and intelligent young lady? No. He had seen her the other day with the manly stud Victor Krum. 

Justin felt lonely. Maybe there were no girls for him. Maybe a boy? Potter and Weasley were preoccupied. Maybe Dean Thomas? No, he would be going to the ball with Lavender brown. Seamus Finnigan? He didn't know if Finnigan already had a partner, but Justin knew who his heart belonged to. His best friend, Dean Thomas. 

Oh, what a poor boy, heartbroken and lonely just as he was. He should ask him out for a soothing cocoa at that cosy little café some time. But he was no good for a life-partner, if his heart belonged to someone else. Yes, life partner. Justin knew all too well that the ball, and the tournament, as well, were only held to give young wizards the opportunity to choose their life partner. 

Poor Potter. His future wife, Ginny Weasley, had lost his crush on him and was now happy with Neville. Oh, Justin knew all too well how that felt. He wandered the shores of the lake for a bit, deep in thought. When he returned, it was already dark, and snow was beginning to fall. The romantic atmosphere reminded Justin once more of his loneliness. 

He needed someone. A nice, friendly someone to cuddle with and hold hands with. Someone who would learn together with him, give him chocolate or flowers on valentine's day, someone to share his spaghetti with. Humming a slow and Melancholic song, Justin made his way to the Hufflepuff commonroom. 

He sat down on one of the yellow armchairs, wondering about his future. He listened to the other's happy chattering. A first year to his right was discussing the scents of flowers with a friend, not sure if Roses or Lilies were the right flowers for a birthday bouquet for his mother. Justin smiled and leaned over. "Try daisies or sunflowers. Your mum will be happy." The first year smiled gratefully and stood up to send his owl. Justin leaned back, satisfied to have helped someone. 

Dinnertime came soon and he went down with his dear friends. He was curious if they were lucky with their choice of life partner, but he knew better than to ask. It was indiscrete. He sat down and observed his friends. Hannah was chatting merrily with Zacharias and Padma was sharing longing glances with Weasley. Justin smiled. If they were happy, he was, too. 

He returned to his common room alone, having fetched a book at the library. "The life and love of famous Hufflepuffs" It wasn't very thick, but Justin knew that Hufflepuffs were shy and secretive about their love lives. Yes, a secret was safe with a Hufflepuff. 

It was dark in the hallways and Justin couldn't help but be slightly frightened. He was not one of those Slytherins, who loved dark and gloomy rooms. Nor was he a Gryffindor, too brave to fear. A Ravenclaw was too rational to be frightened of the dark. He knew what others thought about Hufflepuffs. They thought they were sappy and cowardly. But he knew better. They would always stand up for their friends. 

He heard footsteps to his right and stopped, curious as he was. A shadow approached slowly from a nearby hallway. Justin stayed were he was, paralysed. The shadow approached and Justin recognized a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini, if he wasn't mistaken. Yes. He was quite handsome, slender, with dark skin and exotic eyes. 

Justin waited for him to pass, but instead, Zabini stopped in front of him. "Hello Justin.", he said friendly. "Hey Blaise", Justin responded happily. "Would you mind if I would walk you to your commonroom?" Justin was surprised by this offer, but he nodded, relieved that he didn't have to walk on alone. 

"The life and love of famous Hufflepuffs?" Blaise asked. "I've read it, too, very interesting. But it's a shame that Hufflepuffs are so discrete about their love lives. The book is much too thin for my taste. What do you think?" "I haven't read it yet, but I also think that it is too thin." Justin smiled. What a charming young man. He was slightly older than Justin was, but that didn't disturb him. 

They stopped in front of the common room. "Goodnight." Justin said and wanted to enter. "Justin. Wait a minute." Surprised, Justin turned around. "You know, I wanted to ask you if you would like to…maybe… go to the Yule ball with me?" Justin gaped. But then he smiled warmly and said: "I would love to, Blaise. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope?" "Yes. Goodnight, Justin." 

Justin was happy. He had finally found the right person to spend his life with. 

_**The extremely happy ending**_

Not much to say. Review please. If you want to. 


End file.
